Conventional toy figurines, such as action figurines and dolls, are used in various play environments by children. Play involving a toy figurine can be enhanced via accessories designed for use with the toy figurine.
There is a need for an accessory that is useable with a toy figurine to change easily the manner in which the toy figurine is used.